


In Memoriam

by RemainingQuestions



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memorials, and also because it helps with setting the mood i was in while writing it, poppies for fallen soldiers, thats relevant both because at that point BDUBS HADNT REJOINED, written on the national day of remembrance in the netherlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainingQuestions/pseuds/RemainingQuestions
Summary: Sometimes all we have still isn't enough.The NHO was just Doc, now. But he'd always have their memories, at least.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> clearly this was written before bdubs had rejoined the hermitcraft server okay
> 
> on the fourth of may, 2019, exactly, actually. Because thats the day in the netherlands where we remember how many ppl died during WW2 and before/after. and i started writing this fic like literally less than ten minutes after the national 2 minutes of silence. 
> 
> Its uhhhh not a happy fic. but not sad?? exactly?? either?  
> ive been informed it _is_ sad, so lets go with its not _angst_ which is a bit more accurate

When Doc had built the vault, he’d added this little doorway. 

In the corner, slice just right, and the armor stand triggered. 

The floor fell away, and he fell down. 

The fall was cushioned with hay, and the little area he’d dug out was still far too spartan. 

But it was something. 

He walked forward, deeper into the cave. 

He’d tried his hand at terraforming, but he wasn’t Scar, and even Scar’s amazing builds wouldn’t quite be enough. 

Not for this. 

Nothing would be right for this. 

He took the final step forward, and swallowed down tears. 

Three simple memorials. 

Stone, and a sign, for each. 

He took another step, another deep breath. 

Another step, and his knees locked, and he let himself fall down. 

No one else knew this was here, no one would mock him over his show of emotions. 

With a shuddering breath, the first tears fell on the ground. 

The first of many, as Doc sat, his shoulders heaving, remembering the friends that no longer were here. 

BDouble0100. 

VintageBeef. 

Etho. 

Eventually, he pulled poppies from his inventory, hands shaking. 

Ren sent him a message, asking where he was, but Doc didn’t respond. Not now, not here. 

He was mourning, now. 

His hands shook, even if all his tears had fallen. 

It wasn’t enough, just this little cave, these signs, some flowers. 

Nothing could be enough. 

He sat, still except for the shaking of his breath, his heart broken and breaking, for long enough that the server considered him AFK. 

Long enough that the cold had seeped from his knees, into his bones, into his very soul. 

With a shuddering movement, he rose to his feet. 

He didn’t look back when he walked back out, he couldn’t. 

A solemn cave, simple signs, and some flowers. It wasn’t enough. Nothing could be. Nothing but them, coming back, could ever mend the tear in his heart. 

But Doc had stood up, had turned, and took the steps to get back up to the surface. 

He’d come back again, and again, and again, and at least in his memory they would still be there. 

If nowhere else, at least he would always carry them in his heart. 


End file.
